As You Sleep
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: Short song fics with Trent and Gwen through the ups and downs.
1. As You Sleep

**(A/N) been kinda really lazy lately...so i decided that i'll do a song fic...**

**i don't own TDI/TDA or As You Sleep by Something Corporate**

* * *

As You Sleep

"Trent," Gwen whispered as she sat up from the couch after her attempt of trying to sleep,"I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep knowing that you'll be leaving me.""Will u sing a lullaby to me tonight before u leave for ur tour?"

"Gwen, babe, it'll only be for 3 months, and after that I'll take some time off from the band and we'll be able to spend more time together," Trent said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I know Trent, but i'll miss u..."

"I'll mis u too Gwen."

"So will u still sing me a lullaby?"

"Sure Gwen, just let me grab my guitar and i'll be right back..."

* * *

Trent came running back with his guitar and started strumming a few notes.

"This song is called as you sleep" Trent whispered gentally to Gwen.

_"Close ur eyes, I will be swimming  
Lallubys fill ur room, I will be singing  
Singing to only u  
Don't forget I'll hold ur head  
Watch the night sky fading red"_

Trent's soothing voice filled Gwen's ears and soon her eyes begien to close as she relaxed into the soft beat of the lullaby.

_"But as u sleep, and the noone is listening  
I'll lift u off ur feet, I'll keep u from sinking  
Don't wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving u  
Soon i'll be leaving u, but u won't be leaving me_

_In the car, the radio leaves me searching for ur star  
A constellation of frustration driving hard  
Singing my thoughts back to me, and watching heartache on TV_

_But as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, i'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet, cause soon i'll be leaving you, soon i'll be leaving you  
But you won't be leaving me_

___Don't forget i'll hold your head, watch the night sky fading red"_  


Trent glanced down at Gwen and was relieved when he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He carefully lifted Gwen up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her bed. He then finished off the song.

_"But as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, i'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet, cause soon i'll be leaving you  
Soon i'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me"  
_

After the song he quickly kissed Gwen's cheek and said, "Bye Gwen, I love u."

As he walked out the house onto the tour bus all he could think about was how he was going to leave Gwen and how he wouldn't able to see her beautiful face for 3 whole months, but when he thought about how Gwen would always be in his heart he stopped worring.

* * *

**Not my best work, but i wanted to try a song fic....**

**anywayz R&R!**


	2. Move Along

**(A/N) so i decided that i'll make this story inta chapters cause X PyrusAngel X suggested it and i thought it waz a good idea...**

**I don't own TDI/TDA or Move Along by TDI/TDA**** never happened

* * *

**

Move Along

(Gwen's POV)

*telephone starts ringing*

I sleeply reached for the phone that was placed on the night stand next to by bed. I wonder who was calling cause it's still quite early in the morning.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, I'm Heather , u must Gwendolyn Ashton?"

"Ya, I'm Gwen Ashton..." Isaid as I sat up in bed.

"Umm hey Ms. Ashton, I'm Trent's band manager, unfortunenately I have some very bad news for u. The tour bus Trent was on got into an accident last night, and I'm very sorry to say that Trent did not survive it..."

"R u sure?"I replied with shock and felt the adrenaline rushing to my head.

"I'm very sorry , but that is the truth."

I couldn't get all of what Heather was telling me, I couldn't get it to process through my head. I couldn't take much more so I just hang up the phone.

I just sat there and stared into space. My whole body started tensing up and I begain to feel numb. I couldn't even cry cause i was so supprised. After a good 5min. I finally came back down to earth. I turned on my iPod and put it on suffle.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

This time I was aware that I'll never see Trent again. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Suddenly I remembered a line from the song Trent sang me yesterday. '_Cause soon I'll be leaving u, but u won't be leaving me' _It made me feel slightly better. Maybe he had left me but a part of me will always be with him.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life endse  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

One part of me is telling me maybe this song is right, maybe I should just go on and move along in my life. Trent has gone and I can't do anything about it. There's no use cying over spilt mik. I think Trent would like me to. The other part on me is telling me that I shouldn't move on, not without Trent. That this song is totally bull shit. I don't know what to do. All my thoughts are mixed up. I can't think straight or decide on anything. It feels like i'm surrounded by mist, I can't see where my life is taking me.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
[x3]_

(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

When the song was over I turned off my iPod and decided that I would drown myself in tears and hopefully fall asleep and never awake up.

* * *

(**A/N) i won't be updateing untill when ever cause i'm goin ta LA in a couple o' days and when i come back skool starts and i'll be quite lazy(acutally i'm alwayz lazy)...but let me know how this chap waz...**

* * *


	3. Swans

**(A/N) One last quick update. Just had too...**

**I don't own TDI/TDA or Swans by Unkle Bob **

**TDI/TDA**** never happened**

* * *

**Swans  
**(takes place about one month later)

**(Gwen's POV)**

"Duncan, would u like to help me carry that box over there to the bedroom upstairs to the right?" I called.

Sence Trent's death, I've decided to move into another house. Our old one just contains too much painfull memories. I wanted to start over again and forget everything about the past, but something inside me just won't let me.

"Hey Gwen, I thought u got rid of all Trent's stuff."

"Actually I couldn't. I can't quite let go yet. I don't think I could start completely fresh. I needed to remeber him by something." I said softly not wanting to bawl my eyes out again.

_By my side  
You'll never be  
By my side  
You'll never be_

"Uh Gwen I think a big box of Trent's something is way too much. It'll only make things worse. Trust me."

"And when did u start being trustworthy and understanding?" I sinckered.

"Sence when Princess left me for Mr. Know It All when they both got scholarship for some dumb university." He mumbled.

"U mean Noah?" I asked

"Don't even mention his name, I swear if I ever see him again I'm goning to kill him for tealing Princess!" He said as rage started building up inside him.

I just laughed. I think it was the first time I laughed sence Trent...Sometimes I still feel lost, not knowing where I'm heading.

_Cause I'm fake at the seams  
Lost in my dreams  
And I want you to know  
That I can't let you go_

"Gwen, r u day dreaming again?" Duncan questioned me as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Duncan, u know what? I have this odd feeling that Trent is gonna come back to me someday, that he's not dead."

"Gwen, as much as u hope tha he comes back, he won't. U need to face the truth. He's dead, he ain't coming back."

"Maybe ur right...maybe he's not..."

_And you're never coming home again  
And you're never coming home again_

_By my side  
You'll never be_

_**(Trent's POV)**  
__  
By my side  
__You'll never be  
You'll never be_

3 weeks ago Heather had told me that Gwen wanted to beak up with me. (How'd Gwen even know Heather? Maybe they met somewhere?) She said that Gwen didn't want to tell me herself. Said that Gwen thought I would always leave her all by herself. I can't believe Gwen would do that. Not tell me that she wanted to breakup with me herself. Maybe I've made a really wrong decision. To leave Gwen for 3 months by herself. I just want her back, to tell her that I'm not leaving her again. I really thought she was the one.

Heather also said that from now on I'd have to wear a mask when I perform and I had to refer myself The Masked or else I'd be kicked off the tour bus and end up at the middle of nowhere.

_I wanted to tell you I changed  
I wanted to tell you that things would be different this time  
I see you  
You see me differently  
I see you  
You see me differently_

"Trent! We're on in 2min. Where r u?!" Josh the bassist of our band called.

"Coming!" I yelled.

_You tell me that you love me  
But you never wanna see me again  
You tell me that you love me  
But you never wanna see again  
You tell me that you love me  
But you never wanna see me again  
You tell me that you love me  
But you never wanna see me again_

"Gwen I want u to know that I still love u." I thought as I took my spot on stage.

* * *

(**A/N) This will probably be my last update until after i come back from LA...**

**Anyways R&R please! =]**

* * *


	4. The Endnot really, just da song name

**(A/N Finally updated, I forgot about this luls, but now its updated. Dunn expect fast updates though, cuz I get too lazy, and i need insperation. I'll try my best though.)**

**I dunn own TDA, TDI, or TDWT, I also dunn own The End by Bullet For My Valentine**

**TDA TDI, and TDWT never happened.**

**enjoy**

_

* * *

_

Your hair reminds me of a time when we once were

_Your fingernails that marked my back now rot in earth_  
_The sheets we slept in blew away and now the storm is over_  
_The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing_

Hands clammy, and sweat dotting along his forehead, Trent jerked awake again. It's been the same for the past week, ever since he came to realization that she has left him for good. In his dream he would see her lying naked, heavy make-up smeared and breathing hard next to him, he would run his fingers through her short choppy teal hair, and know that she would never betray him. He would lean down to kiss her porcelain cheek, but somewhere after he kisses her things start to go wrong. She fades away before he could caress her skin one more time. Something in his mind clicks, and then he starts so realize that she's no longer there with him. Physically she's not there, but his mind has been playing dirty ticks on him, telling him that she's here, but you just can't have her.

_There's no love everybody's crying_  
_There's no truth everyone's misguided_

She doesn't even pick up the phone, she has left their apartment. The day he came back from his tour he bought a bouquet of black roses for her, and while he was knocking on the door he was hoping that she would be there waiting for his return, and jumping into his arms telling him how she was an idiot for breaking up with him, and that she had missed him when he was away. As the door swung open pale arms enveloped him. His sprits lifted, but when he looked down so he could stare into her eyes, they weren't onyx, but they were blue. He was shocked, but after he chatted with the new girl she told him that Gwen had moved out a month ago.

Had she left him for good? Was it all a mistake? He doesn't know anymore. Everything seems like plastic, everything seems fake to him. His plastic heart has been punctured through, he split up with his band, he doesn't do anything productive anymore, just sitting around, dreaming about love that no longer existed.

He felt small, like a little boy. He felt broken, and misguided. She's the only remedy for him.

_And now the end is here_  
_There's no more pills to swallow_  
_The bitter taste I feel won't lead me to tomorrow_

Frustrated he that his mind is fucking with him, he slammed his fist onto his steering wheel. Yes, he did rent a small apartment, and Heather did ask him if he wanted to move in with her, but he felt like he couldn't betray Gwen even if she had betrayed him, and he felt like he couldn't fall asleep in a bed anymore so for now he sleeps in his car.

He plucks on his guitar, the same chords he had played for her ages ago, but this time it was different. The lyrics had changed, form the light "I love yous" to "You seem so far away, do you still remember my name?" His eyes become blood shot as tears trickle into his mouth, choking him when he sings along, faltering his voice.

He has had break ups many times in his dating life, but never has he been left without a proper farewell or break up. He thought that they were forever; his mind has been racing swiftly from thinking. It makes him feel light-headed, like he is dizzy, and makes him believe that she's coming back soon. But tomorrow morning, when he is sober, he will know that the truth is that she is gone for good.

Is he going insane? This was a question he couldn't even answer.

_Your scent reminds me of a place we used to go_  
_The kisses placed upon my neck show signs of no return_  
_The bed we "fucked" in smells the same and now the stench is fading_  
_The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing_

Once or twice his feet would lead him out from his asylum, and they would take him for a walk along the sea wall. Musty scents from the ocean would fill his nostrils, and it would take him away, and he wouldn't feel the pain anymore, it was as if he was getting high off the scent of the sea. Gwen and him used to go on walks there when it rained. They would just walk along side of each other quietly holding hands, getting sucked into their own worlds. In fact, they were just there last month, but that seemed so distant now, he chuckled bitterly as scenes replayed in his mind.

After their long walks of silence, they would usually have extreme make-out sessions in the back of his car. Wet, damp, and cold from the rain they would snuggle together trying to capture as much warmth as possible. Soon clothing articles would be removed and their hearts would start racing, trailing kisses amongst each other, tasting the sweet sweat. She would fall asleep afterwards, and he would clothe her and carry her up to their apartment, and let her sleep there.

The tables have turned, her taste remains, but she is now just a memory lingering in his head.

_There's no love_  
_Everybody's crying_  
_There's no truth_  
_Everyone's misguided_

Vodka, after vodka, he drank so much he started to see her everywhere, singing with him when he was strumming notes, breathing hard next to him when he was sleeping, hugging him in the shower, grinding hard against him at the club. Shit! He is going insane! Hangover, after hangover**(A/N bananas, oranges, and egg yolks help hangovers LMFAO!)**, his head feels as if nails are raking at it, but its okay now, he sees her, and that is all that matters.

He feels lost within his own insanity, not knowing where to go or why it is affecting him so much. Maybe it was because he loved her so much, and still loves her…

_And now the end is here_  
_There's no more pills to swallow_  
_The bitter taste I feel_  
_Won't lead me to tomorrow_

For now he was contempt with seeing her. He would smirk like a baby. What if the alcohol wears off, and doesn't do it's job? What if he dies from his pounding head?

_Cries for anger, lies for power_  
_Fighting for nothing is what you were born for_  
_Cries for anger, lies for power_  
_Fighting for nothing is what you were born for_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_Cries for anger, lies for power_  
_Fighting for nothing is what you were born for_  
_Cries for anger, lies for power_  
_Fighting for nothing is what you were born foooooooooooooooooor_

Some time later depression turned into anger, he would rip out her heart someday like she had done to him. What a little bitch she was, fucking with his emotions, and then throwing him here by him self like a rag doll, chucking he as if he was a piece of shit.

One night not long ago on his walk along the sea wall he spotted her. At least he thought it was her, teal hair, fair skin, clad in pin-stripped dress, one hand holding onto her high heels, the other intertwined with a punk loser's. What a little fucker she was, he could feel his blood boiling in his head, rage pressing up, ready to corrupt.

She was not worth it he wanted to kill her, and then tear her beautiful corpse limb by limb, and watch her blood drain away. He wouldn't anger again. He wanted to but he wouldn't, he knew he was still falling for her stupid game. He still loved her…

* * *

Was it too off track from da last time? Was it decent? Was it horrible? What could I improve on?

R&R Please!x}


	5. I Love You

**(A/N) Sorry for the late update, my computer kept on legging, and it really frustrating so it took a long time to up date since i had to wait until it stopped screwing **

**anyways enjoy the next chap.**

**

* * *

**

I dunn own I Love You-Nine Days, or TDI/TDA/TDWT

* * *

*flash back*

Pale fingers loosely curling around the stem of a drinking glass, lifting it up to her blood red lips attempting to drown what was left in her glass. She took a swung, and the claret liquid spilt all over her little black dress, drenching the material on her chest. She giggled, and pouted and slammed the glass down on the table beside her. She tried to get up, and dance to the beat of blasting music, but she failed miserablely, and tripped over her own feet.

A pair of hands grabbed for her slim wrist, and pulled away from the dance floor.

"Gwen you're drunk, how many glasses of that 'punch' did you drink?" Duncan asked as he air quotationed with his fingers.

"Fuck off Duncan, I'm having fuuun, see fuuuun, dancing is fun, fun, fun. I like to daaaaaance." She slurred, and tried to twirl around, but fell flat against him. "Now be a good friend and let the fuck go of me!" She chortled.

"No, you're not going to stay here, I'm getting Trent to drive you home, you've had too much fun."

"Fuck! Fuck off! Fuck you! I want to dance! I'm not going home ever, I wanna party forever!" She screamed at her friend, and tried untangling she wrist from his grip, but his grip was way too strong for her to pry away.

"Your definitely going home Gwen, unless you want to end up pregnant at Geoff's party." Duncan said as he picked her up with one arm, and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let me down you fag, I want to have fun. They have condoms don't they? Don't you know that best friends are supposed to let eachother be happy." She hollered, and lamely smacked at Duncan's head repetitively.

"Shut up bitch, stop slapping me, I'm doing you a huge favor, you should be thankful here. I'm hooking you up with Elvis, and making sure you don't get fucking raped" He fumed in a low whisper.

"I wanna party all night though!" Gwen insisted as she dug her nails into Duncan's back.

"Hey Trent, she's kind of really drunk, mind taking her home, I got to stay and look after Courtney, she's going to be pissed off if she sees me leaving and ditching her a party since she didn't want to be here in the first place."

"I don't fucking want to go yet!" Gwen screamed.

"Shut up bitch, I am trying to help you here." Duncan said as he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Woo feisty here I see, I like feisty ones," Trent replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah man, one more thing, I don't want you fucking with Gwen, she's drunk, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into, and if I hear from her that you were on her, I am seriously going to slam your face up your own dick, got it buddy?" Duncan threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to worry, I only like the blonde ones anyway." Trent said, his voice lacing with sarcasm.

*end of flash back*

______

When I was younger man I hadn't a care  
Foolin' around, hitting the town, growing my hair  
You came along and stole my heart when you entered my life  
Ooh girl you got what it takes wanna make you my wife

I sat on the stool with vodka in hand, and head resting on the counter of the bar. I stifled a grim laugh as I remembered drinking as an under aged idiot at Geoff's parties. Parties used to mean one night stands. Pick though the girls, checking them out, searching for the hottest whore, make sure she's drunk enough, and there you go, an easy home base. But 'she' came along and changed my playboy streak. She was different, she was kinky. Little black dress, fishnet tights, she gave off some kind of weird sexy vibe. I met her through Duncan that one party where I had to take her home, but I didn't know where she lived, and she wouldn't talk to me, just stared at me with her eyes wide so I just drove her to my place. I didn't give a shit about her until she started hyperventilating and asking me questions like if I was going to kidnap her. She was so cute, and lost, I just wanted be there to protect her.

She was something I must admit, but never had I predicted that she was the one who would be stabbing and twisting the knife, and running off.

______

Since then I never looked back  
It's almost like living a dream  
And ooh I love you

You came along from far away and found me here  
I was playin' around, feeling down, hiding my fear  
You picked me up from off the floor and gave me a smile  
You said you're much too young, your life ain't begun, let's walk for awhile

Maroon silk hugging the span of her curvy figure; she arrogantly walked towards her boyfriend. Raven hair perfectly framing her heart shaped face; her grey eyes flickered angrily at the people she thought below her.

"Trent," she cooed in a sickly sweet voice. "I broke my nail while grinding, do you want too kiss it better?" She asked extending her finger flirtatiously towards his lips.

"Of course I can sweets." I smiled as I leaned forwards, and pecked her finger gently.

"Thank you hun, I'm really tired, you wanna go home now?" Heather asked as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Sure thing, I was getting bored here anyway." I answered as I stood up from the seat and placed my arm around the small of her back.

Gwen walked out of my life, I had to close those doors behind me, forget about all the shit that ever happened between us. I had to either move on now, or moan over a worthless bitch forever.

The bar at the club has become my asylum. It had been the same routine everyday; wake up at noon with a hangover, eat some random stuff I find in the kitchen, play guitar while singing, and get ready to hit the club again. It's pointless, it's stupid, but it's helping me forget Gwen.

I remember sitting there one day at the stool, and blanking out, and when I regained my composure, she was there. She walked up to me placing her delicate hand on my forehead and gashed at how horrible I probably looked; blood shot eyes, skin gone a few shades paler, messily tousled hair, and lips chapped and flakey. She immediately took my hands and dragged me off on a walk. She was caring, she listened to me when I explained what had happened. Being the generous ex-manger she was she took me to her house, patched up my fears, fixed up the wounds, and was there for me. Apparently she split up with the band too because they were saying how bitchy she was, but Heather has been so much help to me, I love her.

______

And as my head was spinnin' 'round  
I gazed into your eyes  
Ooh I want you

_Thank you girl for being a friend_  
_And shinin' your light in my life_  
_'cause ooh I need you_

Heather was like his star, she did manage to shine light through him. He was almost back to the old Trent. He laughed, and he smiled when she was there. Everything seemed to be alright, almost alright. He did feel less broken, but somehow things still felt different, he couldn't quite explain what he was feeling, but for the moment he did believe he loved her.

_Since then I never looked back  
It's almost like livin' a dream  
Ooh I got you  
If ever a man had it all  
It would have to be me  
And ooh I love you_

Since then Gwen has almost become part of an imagination lingering in the back of my head. She's just simply not there anymore. The more time I spend with Heather, the longer I wonder why I didn't see this in her before. She's the one for me, I'm positive on this. We bond so well, we never fight. I love her, and I am that son of a bitch who gets her all to myself.

Little did he know that she was the one screwing with his life…

* * *

**The ending of this really sucked cuz I rushed it, and it was kinda hard to write cuz I find there is no chemestry between Trent, and Heather, luls so yeah u can tell me it sucked.**

**_anyways it would be nice if u R&R!x}_**


End file.
